


Snippets of You

by sweven_0



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweven_0/pseuds/sweven_0
Summary: Short loona drabbles.. can be fluff, domestic or angst..
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Im Yeojin & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Shin Ryujin, Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jo Haseul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Viian Wong | Vivi, Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Viian Wong | ViVi, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 17





	Snippets of You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lawd, that's a lot of ships! Anyways, this is where I dump short stories that are so short they need to be compiled.

_**Wake me up when its all over,** _  
_**hm-kay?** _

•

  
Jinsol's hands started to roam around her bed as it automatically started to try and find where the weird vibrating sensation was. Her hands finally found where it came from, surprise surprise its from her phone.

With an annoyed groan, she opened her eyes to try and see who was trying to bother her as early as 3 in the morning.

**_Kim Aeong_ **

_Hey sunbae, can you pick me up later?_  
_Heejin's sick, I don't have anyone to go to_  
_school with_

Jinsol lets out a sigh. As her fingers were about to roam her keyboard, the drowsiness of her body made her collapse on her bed again.

•

Jinsol woke up late, she just finished showering and is currently rushung breakfast. Her dorm mates have already left and she's the only one left. It annoyed the girl that they didn't even bothered to wake her up.

She grabbed her phone and started to speed run to the school bus, forgetting that she's supposed to stop by Hyunjin's house.

•

Jinsol's eyes started to droop as she fought back from her sleepiness fiercely, trying her best to stay awake in Mr. Kim's class. _She failed multiple times. she can't fail again now!_

Jinsol's phone started to vibrate again, before she can pick it up Mr. Kim's voice rang on her ears making her jolt on her seat.

"Miss Jung, are you okay? Are you paying attention?"

Jinsol quickly put her attention on the professor before her. She quickly nodded which made the man continue his discussion. Jinsol's eyes soon started to droop and soon she lost the battle and fell asleep.

•

"Ah fuck fuck fuccck!!!" Jinsol panicked as she finally got home from class. She seemed to have lost one of her socks again. Jinsol's once again about to be late, this time for her part time job. Sooyoung, one of her roomates, thankfully tried to help find it.

They did find it but Jinsol dashed out of the dorm before Sooyoung could give her cellphone which just got a new message from Hyunjin.

•

After a long stressful day, Jinsol finally got home. She remembered she left it and was thankful Sooyoung kept it safe.

As she opened her messages, she saw the message she missed which was from Hyunjin.

_**Kim Aeong** _

_You didn't wait for me sunbae : <_

Jinsol, despite being extremely tired, sends her hoobae a short reply.

_I woke up very late and I forgot,_  
_so sorry Hyunjin. :(_  
_**sent** _

Jinsol lets out a sigh before finally passing out on her bed, forgetting to eat dinner.

•

Jinsol of course got back to her usual schedule when Heejin finally recovered. She would still periodically miss some of Hyunjin's texts but the younger student would understand since Jinsol is quite busy on a daily basis.

Feelings would soon bother the older girl, like occasional stuttering and her dumber side showing to Hyunjin. It would make the younger girl amused which made her slightly more happier.

Sooyoung soon ran by and wrapped her arms around the latter's, Jinsol didn't mind as she was currently way too tired.

"Have you heard about the news Jinsol?" her friend gleefully asked.

Jinsol lazily shooked her head.

"What news?"

"Heejin confessed to Hyunjin at the canteen awhile ago." Jinsol stopped.

A sudden feeling of ache around her chest area made her slightly frown, which Sooyoung noticed.

"That's nice. Good for them." The blacked haired girl remarked, hiding the ache she's feeling with a wide grin.

•

After that, Jinsol started to avoid Hyunjin. She didn't wanna look like a competition to Heejin since she's also her friend and if her hoobae is happy with the other girl, that would be good for her too.

She also started to focus on her studies more which made her earn a praise from Mr. Kim. She's also doing better in her job and even got a promotion, she and a couple of friends celebrated for a bit that time before finally getting back on track.

Jinsol definitely ignored a week-worth of messages from Hyunjin until she soon git a call from her.

"Hey Solie? Someone's calling you on your phone." Sooyoung called out as Jinsol dashed to her phone and answered the call.

"Hello? Who is this?"

_"Its me sunbae, its Hyunjin. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? You haven't been replying to me lately."_

Jinsol went silent for a while before finally sighing.

"Its nothing. I'm sorry."

_"Sorry? I should be sorry."_

"I'm sorry I didn't respond to your texts. I don't wanna bother your relationship with Heejin."

_"What relationship? Heejin and I are friends."_

"Huh?" Clear surprise can be heard from her voice which earned her a small laugh from Hyunjin.

_"Sure she confessed last time but I told her that I only see her as a sister figure. We're still cool with each other tho.."_

Jinsol went silent again. Still in shocked, her hand already on her mouth.

_"I like you a lot Jinsol. For some reason I have been getting this weird feeling ever since last week. I like how you try to talk about your love for music, how you try to make us laugh with dad jokes. Its okay if you don't like me back, but I hope we remain as friends.."_

Jinsol continued to remain silent. She soon broke it with a small look from Sooyoung giving her a 'you can do it' look.

"Me too. I-I like you too.." Jinsol replied, which made Hyunjin laugh from the other line.

_"Hahaha, no worries dummy.. I've got to go now, love you."_

"Yeah, I love you too." Jinsol smiled softly as her two roommates started to do a victory dance in the living room. She soon hear the two bickering as one of them then shout in victory.

"YOU OWE ME TWO BUCKS, HA SOOYOUNG!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you didn't, I would happily accept some helpful words of improvement.
> 
> You can find me on many websites, you check out my carrd link to know more:  
> yoochin.carrd.co
> 
> That's all and thanks~


End file.
